My Thoughts
by x0x
Summary: He's a killer. She's a healer. He's dark. She's light. He left. She's always stayed. Two people so different and yet share thoughts so similar. [Sequel, Your Thoughts]


**a/n **As usual...random thoughts...But we all love random thoughts, sometimes they end up being the best starters to my best stories. YAY for randomness! **Anywho,** you know the drill, **please R&R **and of course the usual **I don't own anythin but the plot **just to satisfy the picky people... If you don't like, get the whole idea/structure, you will eventually. Or at least, I hope...XD Love ya lot's! x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

_As I sit here and think._

_**As I sit here and think.**_

_I can't help but let my thoughts drift to you._

_**My thoughts unintentionally slip to you.**_

_It's been seven years._

_**Seven years.**_

_Seven whole years, since I've seen you._

_**Seven long years.**_

_And every day_

_**Every night**_

_I sit_

_**I sit**_

_And wait._

_**And watch.**_

_I pray that one day_

_**I secretly hope that one day**_

_You'll come back._

_**You'll still be waiting.**_

_You left me here, feeling empty._

_**I left, feeling like it could make a difference.**_

_You helped me get stronger._

_**I thought I could get stronger.**_

_I wanted you to be proud, that one day we would meet._

_**And when we had finally met...**_

_And when we had finally met..._

_**I had seen your changes.**_

_I had seen your changes._

_**So much strength.**_

_So much power._

_**I felt...**_

_I almost wished...felt..._

_**Equal.**_

_Equal._

_**I thought that maybe, this would be the one match**_

_Would this be the one match..._

_**Where**__**death occurred.**_

_Where death occurred?_

_**Maybe...**_

_Maybe..._

_**I was...**_

_I was..._

_**Intimidated?**_

_Intimidated?_

_**You were the only one who stood up**_

_You were the one who I stood up for_

_**You wanted to prove to me**_

_I wanted to prove to you_

_**That you had grown strong.**_

_That I had grown strong._

_**And even though we had never finished that match**_

_And even though we never had the chance to finish..._

_**You proved to me**_

_I proved to you_

_**That you had gotten strong.**_

_That I had gotten strong._

_**And believe it or not**_

_And believe it or not_

_**I wasn't surprised.**_

_I don't think you were surprised._

_**But then, even I ask myself**_

_But then I ask myself_

_**Why?**_

_Why?_

_**I had left everyone and everything behind**_

_You had left everyone and everything behind_

_**To get stronger, to gain power**_

_To get stronger, to gain power_

_**And yet**_

_And yet_

_**You had gained all the power I've gained by staying.**_

_I've become your equal by staying here._

_**Maybe that's why I detested you when I saw you.**_

_Maybe that's why your reaction was anger to seeing me._

_**Loathing.**_

_Jealousy._

_**And that's why**_

_And that's why_

_**We didn't finish that fight.**_

_We didn't finish._

_**Now, years later**_

_Now, only a few years later_

_**I sit and can't help but think back to that day**_

_I think back to that day_

_**When you proved me wrong.**_

_When I proved you wrong._

_**So now I sit**_

_And now I sit_

_**And think back to all those things I missed**_

_To all those things you missed_

_**And also**_

_And how..._

_**I missed you.**_

_I can never forget you._

_**Abandoning everything from my past, manageable.**_

_Forgetting that look of hatred, manageable._

_**But forgetting you**_

_But forgetting you_

_**Impossible.**_

_Impossible._

_**So now I sit and think, all my mistakes**_

_So now I sit, and think only of you._

_**And if only you were here...**_

_And if you were here..._

_**I'd tell you**_

_I'd tell you_

_**That I won't give up on you.**_

_That I won't give up on you._

_**And now**_

_And now_

_**I will sit and wait once more**_

_I will sit and wait once more_

_**And will tell myself, prove to myself**_

_And will show myself_

_**That I love, only you**_

_That I will always love, only you_

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **And now that that's done, it will finally be done dancing around my head and nagging the hell outta me. SO, please R&R (once again) and I will be back out with another...chap/story soon! Byezzz!x0x


End file.
